Dimensions, Issue 4
Jem and the Holograms: Dimensions #4 is the 4th issue of the Dimensions anthology series, published by IDW Publishing. It was released on March 7th, 2018. IDW Publishing Solicitations for February 2018(November 22, 2017) Official Synopsis :"In “Jemojis,” by Kevin Panetta with art by Abby Boeh, The Misfits go to war with The Holograms over Jem’s themed emoticon app for phones. Will The Holograms rule the app store, too?! Not if Pizzazz (and Techrat) can help it! And in a special story from Sina Grace with art by Hannah Fisher, Pizzazz struggles to control her own narrative amidst a nightmare combo of reality TV, social media, and social climbers." —CBR.com Plot Tasty Pizzazz and the rest of the Misfits are deep in discussion about what they can and can't do until their label drama is sorted out. Pizzazz lets the band know that she's secured a photoshoot with Norwood Cunningham, who can get them a cover story in Tasty Trends magazine, which will help keep them in the public eye. At the shoot itself, Pizzazz keeps asking the stylists working on her when they'll be working with the rest of the band, but gets no real reply. Norwood soon shows up and the shoot begins. As it turns out, he'd only planned on photographing Pizzazz, and kept her distracted until the shoot was over, which the Misfits are upset about. As they soon find out, Norwood had only used Pizzazz to get his foot in the door with the music industry, and tried to secure a date with Pizzazz to boot. As she rants to Stormer about the situation, Pizzazz comes up with an idea to turn the tides in their favor. Pizzazz and Roxy rehash their argument for Jetta, who films the entire thing on her cell phone and uploads to the internet. Eric's upset about the cellphone video being a potential breach of contract with their reality show gig. Soon, supportive messages from their fans roll in as the news goes viral, and Tasty Trends does a re-shoot -- with the entire band this time. Jemojis The Misfits are busy rehearsing their latest song, Bright Eyes. They've finally worked it out and Pizzazz rushes to save their latest revisions in her phone. At that exact moment, Clash bursts in with horrible news: the Holograms have developed a new emoji app called Jemojis, and they'll be performing at the app's launch later that night. Pizzazz immediately plots to ruin the concert, calling Techrat as she leaves. At the show that night, the Misfits hide backstage as they put their plan into motion. Techrat installs a bug on Pizzazz's phone, which will spread through the venue's wifi and replace the Jemoji app with the newly developed "Misfitoji" app. Partway through the show, the Misfits descend onstage, where Pizzazz boasts about their plot. They immediately launch into a performance of Attack Of The Night, but ditch it for "Bright Eyes" when the crowd clamors for Jem. Unfortunately, just as Pizzazz pulls up that day's revisions, the Misfitoji bug completes and wipes all of her phone's data, immediately flying into a rage. Jem and the Holograms are brought back out to finish the show as the Misfits are forced offstage. Characters Featured Songs Free Preview Dimensions 4 Preview 1.png Dimensions 4 Preview 2.png Dimensions 4 Preview 3.png Dimensions 4 Preview 4.png Dimensions 4 Preview 5.png Dimensions 4 Preview 6.png Cover Gallery Dimensions 4 Cover A.png|Regular Cover by Hannah Templer Dimensions 4 Cover B.png|Alternate Cover by Abby Boeh Dimensions 4 Cover RI.png|Retailer Incentive Cover by Eliza Frye References ---- Category:Dimensions (comic) Category:Mini Comics